leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Witty Hoxe
Summary Story: Witty Hoxe was born in Tamaulipas, Mexico on April 1st, 2003. His parents wanted him to have a good life in the US so they gave him to the father's best friend David James. Now living in the US with jokes, prank toys, and gags Witty was now ready to start a new life in America. Personality: Witty has a jokey personallity, meaning he likes to tell jokes and pull good ol' fasion pranks ,like leaving a grenade in the oven. Appearance (Not needed if you have a picture) He has brown hair with curls on the bottom and edges on the top Brown eyes He has a red clown nose. A white shirt with a green vest. A large purple bowtie. On the left of the vest is a light green flower with yellow pollen. He has a white glove on his left arm. His right arm is completely metalic. Tan skin A brown belt with a yellow buckle. Blue jeans. On his left foot is a sandle. On his right foot is a red and black sneaker. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Witty Galapagos Hoxe Origin: OC Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Can live without organs (He replaced all of his organs with grenades, cartoony bombs ,C-4 ,and sticks of dynamite for a prank on his X-Ray photos). Can mind control anbody due to the fact that he inplanted hypnitizers in his eyes. He has no need to breathe (He has no lungs remember). Imuned to diseases and viruses (He went to Africa to tell a funny joke and on his way back home he made a list of complaints, one of them being that he got Ebola. His friend reminded him he was imuned to diseases and viruses). Can regrow limbs with a "pop" sound. Regrown limbs are more powerful than the last. Attack Potency: High 5-C (An alien ask him if he can sign his name on the moon, Witty misspelled his name so he crumpled it up and asked for a new one). Speed: On foot Witty can run at 20 MPH, however his bowtie can act as a helecopter propeller and go as fast as 391 MPH Lifting Strength: Class K (He once lifted a blue whale so he can say "I'm feeling a bit blue ''right now, oh ''whale!" He did not get the responce he wanted). Striking Strength: Class ZJ (Accidentally made Mexico explode when he punched it). Durability: High 5-B (While fighting in a tournament, one of his oppentents grabed Jupiter and threw it at him. The damage Witty took was a broken femur). Stamina: Fought 65 assasins for an hour and five minutes. Range: His melee weapons reache 3-4 meters and his long range weapons reach 15 miles. Standard Equipment: He has a robotic arm that shoots bomb pies at 12 pies per second and the explosion is twice of what the Tsar Bomba was. Has a wind up toy version of himself that helps him fight (they don't need to be wound up again). A toy rubber nose that turns into a sword with an unbreakable alloy. A joy buzzer that can shock any thing and leave them stunned for 8 hours. A joy buzzer that fills the viens with oil then fills them with fire. His arm can play Walking On Sunshine by Katrina and The Waves so loud that it can blow up someones entire body. A whoopie cushion that propells that opponents back 15 meters. A ray gun that can absorb someones toon force and destroy it (Ray gun never misses). Can rewind a fight if he loses with a remote. A flower that stabs, shoot bullet from an AK-47, and squirt lava and sulfuric acid. A clown horn that honks at 140 psi. Intelligence: Genius (He solved the hardest riddle in the multiverse). Weaknesses: Doesn't know how to tie his shoes. If he can't say a joke or pull a prank in 24 hours he will pass out from lack of humour. His limbs take at least 5 seconds to grow back so fast oppenents can cut them of again, and again, and again. His rewind is only available if he has a remote. He sabotages his own attacks (rareley and only once) for the good of a prank. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Tricks are For Kids: Sabotages attacks from the oppenent. Spring Foward: Leaves trapdoor springs all over the arena. Ha Ha: If he tells a joke that the opponent thinks is really funny, they will never stop laughing and die. Slapstick Humor: He slaps the opponent over and over and over with a rubber chicken. Feats * Made a whole planet worship his jokes. * When he died he went to hell for his bad jokes, and then came back to the surface because he didn't like the weather. * Defeated a megalodon with a machine gun turrents on it's back. * Melted the sun when he breathed on it when he ate his own brand of hot chips. * Was obliterated and by rebuilt himself atom by atom. Category:Original Character Category:Tier 5